Vehicles may be equipped with bumper assemblies and impact protection structures that generally extend from the front of the vehicle and elastically and plastically deform to absorb energy in the event of an impact. A number of mechanisms and methods for connecting a bumper assembly and components thereof to the front-end or other features of the vehicle currently exist. One example is an attachment between a bumper cover and a bumper cover retainer. Current methods may provide separately formed attachments that retain the bumper cover to the bumper cover retainer. However, these attachments may be loose components that can provide challenges during an assembly process. Accordingly, there is a need for integral attachments that retain a bumper cover to a bumper cover retainer.